


Amber and Sapphire

by Lyrahku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Someone please help those dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrahku/pseuds/Lyrahku
Summary: Even in this alternate universe, Matt is a nerd, a examplary student in Physics - unlike his classmate Lance, who has his head in the clouds.Being annoyed by the other‘s smart mouth, the cuban boy finds himself in a nightmare becoming reality when the teacher decides to pair them up so Lance could get some private lessons in order not to fail the upcoming exam (and the whole class as a result).After some start difficulties, the two dorks form a unique friendship, which eventually leads to more.





	Amber and Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> [Note: The intro is almost identical to my „I‘m glad you came“, but they are two completely different stories overall! Just to avoid confusion.]
> 
> I just need those two to be happy. The plan is to update this story as often as possible while building a cheesy plot around toothrotting fluff. Enjoy <3

The sound of chalk wandering over the surface of the blackboard hurt. Not only the occasional high pitched squeaks that caused the whole class to cringe, but also the tapping everytime the teacher started a new word made Lance want to cover his ears. The noise itself was annoying enough on it‘s own, but what really bothered him was the fact that he did not understand a single thing that was written down and said, he hated Physics.  
Yearningly he looked out of the window right next to him. The sun was shining and a few gentle clouds strolled over the bright blue sky, deep green leaves of grass dancing in the soft summer wind. He could see it through the glass, that merciless barrier that stood between him and freedom. A sigh escaped his lips as his mind drifted away from those numbers and formulas, thinking of all the fun things he could do if he wouldn‘t be stuck here. Maybe he would play some football with friends, go to the lake to swim, or maybe prepare a picnic with his family and just relax on a blanket on the lawn of their garden.

„Lance McClain!“

The teacher‘s loud, firm voice pulled him back into reality before the confused student stared to the front, searching the blackboard for an hint of what the question might be. He felt the eyes of his classmates on him, adding more pressure to his already nervous mind as he looked around him.

„I-.... uhm…,“ he stuttered. This wasn‘t the first time this happened.  
As the teacher‘s patience was fading, he crossed his arms.  
„Let me repeat my question..,“ the man said calmly, „What does Newton‘s second Law of Motion say?“  
Lance‘s head was spinning, his body froze and yet he felt an intense heat crawling up as he swore to himself he could hear the rush of his own blood.  
„ _Think buddy, think!_ “ he thought to himself, stomping one foot as he tried to recall Newton‘s Laws. „ _Something about objects remaining at rest unless…. no that was the first law..._ “  
Eventually, no words came out of his mouth as he lowered his head. He noticed a slight giggle coming from the last row and felt ashamed. 

„Alright then.“ The dry words felt like a punch in the face as the teacher turned away, now facing the whole class.  
„Matthew!“ he called out with an impatient voice.  
„ _Of course_ ,“ Lance thought. He always picked his classmate Matt when he wanted to get over with something, because that smart guy seemed to know everything. It was annoying to the core.  
A bit taken aback, the other student carefully answered.  
„The-... The rate of change of momentum of an object is proportional to the resultant force acting on it, and.. and takes place in the direction of that force.“ Kneading his own hands, he obviously felt awkward and uncomfortable in his current situation.  
Lance peeked at his classmate, frowning as he wondered if this guy even had a life besides studying some stupid laws established by a dead man.  
„Well done,“ was all the teacher managed to get out before the school bell rang and everyone hurried to stuff all their pencils and books into their bags and leave as fast as they could. Not surprising, Lance was the fastest.

 

~~~~~~

It was that exact same afternoon, when Lance was relaxing on the couch in the living room at home, windows wide open to let the summer breeze in as he scrolled through social media on his smartphone, the delicious smell of food in the air as his mom was cooking in the kitchen, that he received the phone call that set a lot of things into motion.  
Due to the sizzle coming from the other room, he almost didn‘t hear the ringing coming from the telephone, but when he recognised it, he got up with a sigh.  
„Hello, Lance McClain speaking?“ he said politely, expecting it to be one of his grandparents or a friend of one of his siblings. But to his fright it was the voice of his physics teacher that echoed through the phone.  
„Good afternoon, Lance,“ the man sounded even unfriedlier than in person. „Since I had no chance to talk to you after class because you were gone so quickly, I wanted to have a word with you through the phone. Do you have a minute?“  
That last part did not actually sound like a question. The student didn‘t have a choice to begin with and he knew that. Knowing what his teacher was about to say -that the cuban‘s grades were sinking critically low and he would fail if he didn‘t manage to get better in time of the next exam- Lance was incredibly grateful that it wasn‘t his mother picking up the phone. She knew that her eldest son had some problems with the subject, but he used to lie about how bad it actually was. Now being confronted with it, droplets of sweat started to form on his forehead.  
„S-sure, sir!“ he replied, trying not to sound nervous while quietly making his way upstairs to his room so his mom wouldn‘t be able to overhear the conversation.  
„I will make it short,“ the other man said with a dry undertone. „As you are aware, your grades are in need of improvement.“  
Before Lance had the chance to react, his teacher continued.  
„At the teacher conference we discussed the topic and decided that there is probably no way around some private lessons for you if you want to pass.“  
Having a clue where this was going, Lance unconsciously started to chew on his nails while staring out of the window.  
„Oh I thought about this as well!“ he lied, „I‘m actually already searching for someone who-„  
„No need to. I already organised something.“  
What did he mean by that? Would he force Lance to stay after class and practice with him? - Private lessons with his teacher? This sounded like a nightmare to him.  
Confused, the student did not know how to reply, until the man continued to explain.  
„I talked to your classmate Matthew before calling you and he is ready to help. Since you are both almost adults, I entrust you two with organising the rest. You can find his phone number and email address on the class list you received at the beginning of the school year.“

With those words echoing in his head, the cuban boy felt paralysed. This was probably going to be worse than private lessons from a teacher, he thought as his eyes followed some children playing in the courtyard, which he could see from his window.  
„Lance?“  
The impatient voice ringing from the phone pulled the student back into reality.  
„Y-Yes sure! I will talk to Matthew tomorrow, sir!“ he assured the man nervously, plotting already how he could sneak his way out of this arrangement.  
„Don‘t waste time, McClain, the exam will be around the corner sooner than you realise,“ the teacher warned, adding more pressure to Lance‘s already twirling mind.  
„Yes, sir..“  
„Alright, have a pleasant evening.“  
„Y-you too! Goodbye, sir,“ the student stuttered as the call was already ended.

With his hands slightly trembling as he pressed the red button, Lance let himself sink down on the huge couch in his room that functioned as his bed. His brain was unable to process what had just happened as he stared at the wall in front of him. A heavy knot formed in his stomach as parts of the conversation were playing on repeat in his head. He knew physics was a huge problem he had to deal with sooner or later, he just didn‘t expect to be confronted with it _this_ soon...

[To be continued~]


End file.
